Kingdom Hearts - New World - Thread of Bonds
Overview Kingdom Hearts - New World - Thread of Bonds is the (fanon) upcoming story ark for the Kingdom Hearts series. As the Xehanort ark came to a close in Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts - New World is a new story ark, completed with completely new characters, with completely new worlds. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the other main characters are all recycled for new ones, this time, based off of a more American background. Differences in gameplay mechanics include: *A dynamic ability system, with abilities able to grow and evolve, depending on which worlds you go through. *A technology-Keyblade enhancement systems, with Keyblades able to bond with modified keychains to add special enhancements to your Keyblade, whether it includes a +1 Strength boost, or an ability to cast a certain spell at the end of your normal combos. Main Characters Joshua (ジョシュア) - Joshua is a Keyblade wielder, characterized by his speed and electric way of fighting, his Keyblade being called "Shocking Spark." Being blonde, and in similar body type (but different), Joshua can be compared to Sora, Roxas, and Ventus in terms of gameplay style. However, due to the dynamic ability system within the game, Joshua can become a heavy-weight character, using powerful but slow attacks (similar to Terra). He is the protagonist of the New World series, and is very flawed, but true and pure. Crystal (ク リス トー) - Crystal is another Keyblade wielder, characterized by her strategic way of fighting, her keyblade called "Frozen Wind." Her hair is a nice natural black, with blue highlights, but she is very cold, yet compassionate in the inside. She can be compared to Aqua in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, but she can choose to use direct attacks or status ailment affliction abilities as her forte. She is the co-protagonist of the New World series, and is strong, cold, and caring. Red - Red is a mysterious Keyblade wielder, head of the mysterious "Star" organization that aims to attain the ultimate power of Kingdom Hearts by engineering Keyblade potentials, and Joshua and Crystal have been the first and only people to obtain the power to wield the Keyblade. Aka (あか) - Another mysterious Keyblade wielder that contacts Joshua, and prompts him to stay away from the "Star" organization. He mysteriously watches over Joshua, and is on the run from the "Star" organization as well. Plot Set 100 years after Kingdom Hearts 3, Kingdom Hearts - New World - Thread of Bonds is a story set after the time of Sora and introduces technology as a new element in the Kingdom Hearts gameplay. The story begins with the following story: "Long ago, the Hero of the Skies saved the worlds. He then returned to his world, while the Other Heroes returned to the Land of Departure, and the hollow bastion, the jewel of the world, was restored to a beautiful, radiant garden. Since then, the worlds have stayed connected, and life have been peaceful. The light has prevailed. The master of darkness was destroyed. But the story continues. The story will never end until the end of time..." The story then begins with a Dive to the Heart, featuring Joshua as the main character. Category:Stories